earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Candice Yacoub
History Candice Yacoub: 1991 - 2013 Candice is the daughter of a hard-working Egyptian women’s right activist named Hasina Yacoub, who immigrated to America after being accused of a crime she didn’t commit by a public official she was criticizing. Soon after settling down in the United States, Hasina met a man named Charles Clark and the two entered into an intimate relationship. Candice was born and raised in Opal City, Texas. It was instilled in her at a young age that even in the land of opportunity she must work hard to get anywhere in life; and work she did! Candice spent her childhood studying her tail off while helping her father run the many small business he owned throughout the city. It was this early business experience, combined with her intelligence and Opal City origins that led Candice being sponsored by Veronica Cale to attend her Alma Mater magnate program at Ivy University where she attained both law and finance degrees. In 2012, Candice was invited to meet with Veronica Cale, who was so impressed by Candice that she offered her a lucrative position as a junior executive at Cale-Anderson Medical; where Candice met Dora Milton, the company’s chief legal adviser. It did not take long for Dora to show considerable interest in Candice. Turns out Dora was actually the exiled enchantress Circe in disguise. Through Dora/Circe, Candice learned that the Yacoub bloodline was a mystical sort, descended from Ancient Atlantis, making Candice an ideal apprentice. The exact details of Candice’s initiation into the dark arts are unclear (even to Candice herself, likely due to some mystical geas placed upon her during her training), but I can tell you that at some point during this training, Dora Milton revealed herself to be Circe, the exiled Amazonian enchantress herself an did not take long for Circe’s mystical power to appeal to Candice’s ambitious nature, corrupting her mind and ensnaring her into a dark addiction. After Candice’s initial training was complete, Circe sent her apprentice on missions meant to assess Candice’s capability. The first such mission sent Candice to Gotham City for a series of covert tasks while also overseeing a business transaction with Wayne Enterprises.Oracle Files: Candice Yacoub (1/2) Adamantae: 2013 - Present When Candice was successful in her first assignment, the sorceress gifted Candice with an enchanted sword that came with a hidden curse, binding Candice to both the sword itself and to her patron sorceress. When Candice eventually objected to Circe’s demands on moral grounds, she found that her sword’s energies would cause her to grow weak and suffer and should she deny the blade’s call and not maintain daily contact, Candice would violate a second curse, and have her mind ravaged until reason and logic were meaningless. I am certain she did all manner of unspeakable things for Circe during this time, but if there were a bright side to all of this, it was that she met Wonder Woman. Their first encounter was violent, but after a few more confrontations, Wonder Woman found out about the geas and with some divine help found a way to temporarily override the first curse, freeing Candice. Allowed to act on her own accord once more, Candice sided with Wonder Woman. Enraged, Circe had a beastmorph slash Candice’s pretty face, giving her time to flee. After losing her evil mentor, half her face, and her job, Candice wanted nothing to do with magic anymore, but Wondie's new friend, Margret Rivera, encouraged Candice that her magic could be used to atone and restore balance. After that, Mags and Candy became not just the best of friends, but spiritual sister as Diana sent them to Themyscira to train. While there Candice would spend her mornings training under the Amazon mystics, and her evenings swords training. The Amazon clerics aren’t’ particularly powerful so Candice sought the goddess Hecate’s favor to teach her through prayer in hopes of finding a way to permanently break her bond to the sword and sorceress that had given it to her. When Hecate answered the prayer and permanently severed the connection between Circe and Candice, she became Candice’s new patron and gave the new name Adamantae (derived from the Greek word for unconquered). Unfortunately, even Hecate could not break the powerful magic placed in the sword and it remains bound to Candice to this day.Oracle Files: Candice Yacoub (2/2) UPDATE Candice Yacoub was Canonized by the Anti-Monitor and is no more. Powers and Abilities Powers * Artifact: '''Candice has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in Candice that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * '''Magic: '''Candice Yacoub is a homo magi, a human born with the affinity to manipulate magic. Her unique genetic structure allows her to use the magic she was born with as well as learned magic. As a tribute to Greek styled mysticism, and as a focus for her spells, she casts spells by speaking a mystical dialect of ancient Greek known as Olympian. The following are but a few of the tricks available to her: ** ''Pyrokinesis:'' Generate heat and manipulate magical fire. ** ''Cryokinesis:'' Generate cold and manipulate magical ice crystals. ** ''Electrokinesis:'' Generate electricity and manipulate magical lightning. ** ''Hydrokinesis:'' Generate and manipulate magical water. ** ''Geokinesis:'' Generate and manipulate magical rocks. ** ''Aerokinesis:'' Generate and manipulate magical wind. ** ''Photokinesis:'' Generate and manipulate magic lights. ** ''Umbrakinesis:'' Generate and manipulate magic shadows. ** ''Telekinesis:'' Candice can move/obtain objects at a distance with her spells. ** ''Telepathy:'' Candice can also read minds, view and erase memories of others with or without the person's consent. ** ''Teleportation:'' She can send herself and/or anyone to anyplace she/they wish to visit. ** ''Dimensional Travel:'' Candice can travels through dimensions through portals she opened with magic. ** ''Deflection:'' Candice can return energy projections sent to her back to their source without loss of momentum or power. ** ''Weather Manipulation:'' Candice can control and affects the weather in a certain area. ** ''Eldritch Blast:'' Candice can blast enemies with mystical energy. ** ''Energy Construct Creation:'' Candice can use her magical energies to create inanimate objects such as traps or devices to suit her needs. ** ''Flight:'' Candice can fly or levitate however she says that this requires a lot of energy and concentration and therefore she chooses not to fly if possible. ** ''Force Field:'' Candice can create magical shields to withstand bullets, blasts, blows and explosions. The greater the size or density of the shield the more effort it takes Candice to hold. ** ''Healing:'' Candice can heal herself or whoever she chooses from most injuries. ** ''Phasing:'' Candice can make herself into her "phantom form" and become intangible. ** ''Size Alteration:'' Candice can increase or decrease her size or the size of others to any conceivable size. ** ''Transformation:'' Candice can turn anything into anything else, essentially. This skill is one of Circe's bread and butter skills, so Candice prefers to not use this, if at all possible * '''Occultism: As a chronicler of magic she possesses an extensive understanding of occult lore due to her mystic background, particularly those pertaining to a Greek mystical heritage. She is also a novice alchemist. * Novice Necromancer: Candice has the power to utilize magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls. She is strictly a novice in this school of magic. Abilities * Potentially Immortal: Due to her Amazonian initiation and mystical studies, it is possible that Candice is immortal. * Law and Businesses: A graduate of both law and business colleges, Candice is an expert in both realms. * Swordfighting: Training under most of the princesses and sword masters of Paradise Island, Candice is able to use the fabled sword "Moira" with expert precision and finesse. Resources * Honorary Amazon: Having been admitted into the Nation of Themyscira, Candice is a citizen of Themyscira and has been trained in Amazonian martial arts. * Moira: An enchanted sword with an eternally sharp edge with its own mystical reserves of energy which Candice can call upon when drained. The sword itself can also act as a focal point for her magic, enhancing the effects accordingly. Weaknesses * Mnemonic Incantation: Candice casts her spells by speaking the language of the Olympic Pantheon. She must be able to speak for her magic to have its full intended effect and potency. * Moira: Bound to the sword Moira, if Candice is stripped of it and unable to make regular contact during her routine prayers, she begins to suffer the effects of magical withdrawal, becoming sick, emotionally unstable, and violently aggressive. In all reality, this would likely kill her if she were to lose the sword for an extended period of time. * Devotion: To maintain favor of her mystical patron, Candice needs to pray to Hecate in a sacred ritual regularly. These rituals cannot be interrupted or will need to be repeated and participants need to shed all clothing. In addition to this, occasionally, Hecate will contact Candice and ask a requirement of her to maintain her patronage which Candice is obliged to uphold. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Candice's handwriting is very small. * Candice has an strong Texan accent which she shows itself more prominently when she is angry or excited. * Candice has been known to pick men up with horribly bad pick-up lines. Apparently she mastered this while in college as a way to get free drinks. * Candice is always hot. Often prone to shedding layers even in inclement weather and keeping the air conditioning going in her apartment year-round. * Candice will refuse any alcoholic beverage offered to her in a paper or plastic cup. She insists it ruins the flavor. * Candice is such a good multitasker, she can read two pages from two different books at one time. * Guilty pleasure warning: On a hot day, Candice likes nothing more than a chilled glass of lemonade. * Candice is an incredible golfer. She has numerous trophies from tournaments she competed in as a child and teen. * Guilty pleasure alert: Candice enjoys listening to '80's and '90's gangster rap. * Many of her teammates in the Challengers like to point out that if she were to marry her boyfriend, Joseph Kane, she would be "Candy Kane". Rumor is that Candice has already swore that she would hyphenate if that were the case.Deluxe Oracle File: Candice Yacoub Notes * Candice Yacoub is an original character created by SquirrelKitty76. * Her address is a reference to Wonder Woman's creator. Links and References * Appearances of Candice Yacoub Category:Original Characters Category:Squirrelkitty76/Creator Category:Erased From Continuity Category:Candidates for deletion